Total Drama Chatroom
by TurtlePow
Summary: Izzy brings the TDI gang for a little chat over the Internet and asks their opinions about different crack pairings! What surprises will she have in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

Dinosaurninjacrazies **(Izzy) **logged in.

GothArt **(Gwen) **logged in.

DJBunny **(DJ) **logged in.

MrSwagg **(Cody) **logged in.

Happyponies **(Lindsay) **logged in.

Bookfan **(Noah) **logged in.

LeshawnaTDI **(Leshawna)** logged in.

TheNewMusician **(Trent)** logged in.

Bookfan: Very original username, Leshawna

LeshawnaTDI: This is my second account, 1st one got hacked. And I would say the same for you

Bookfan: Im not good with usernames

GothArt: So, why are we here, izzy?

Dinosaurninjacrazies: For mah YouTubez channel!

TheNewMusician: You have a youtube channel?

Dinosaurninjacrazies: yep yep! and this is being recorded! say hi to youtube!

Happyponies: Hi, youtube! How are you?

MrSwagg: Youtube isnt a person, its a lot of people

Bookfan: Well, its technically a website

Happyponies: What? I'm confused

LeshawnaTDI: No surprise there

Dinosaurninjacrazies: brb

GothArt: whats she doing?

DJBunny: I kinda dont want to know

Dinosaurninjacrazies: Ok, im back, i was looking up the weirdest TDI pairings

GothArt: And your going to share them with us?

Dinosaurninjacrazies: Yesh! MUAHAHAHAHAHA

MrSwagg: it cant be that bad... right?

GothArt: Have you seen ? Or deviantart?

MrSwagg: No...

LeshawnaTDI: _ dont scar him too much, izzy...

Dinosaurninjacrazies: We shall see about that! now, gwen, you first

GothArt: Here we go

Dinosaurninjacrazies: What do u think about... GwenXCourtney?

LeshawnaTDI: say what?!

MrSwagg: 0_0

GothArt: um... thats... interesting. we were sort of friends during season 3, but then... you know...

Dinosaurninjacrazies: speaking of which... what do you think of the all the Courtney/Duncan vs. Gwen/Duncan stuff?

GothArt: all i have to say is IM SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN FOR IT TO GO DOWN THAT WAY, I SWEAR! And i feel really bad about courtney

LeshawnaTDI: See peeps, shes got a heart!

Dinosaurninjacrazies: Ok... im skipping leshawna bcause there arent any good pairings

Leshawna: Im saved! im saved! *sends thanks to god*

Dinosaurninjacrazies: Jk, haha! what do u think of... leshawnaxduncan!

LeshawnaTDI: ._. *throws computer at wall*

Dinosaurninjacrazies: Okaiz then... lindsay and trent, what do u guyz think of trindsay?

TheNewMusician: Um... i dont know if that came from the start of tda or what... but i dont think we'd be a couple...

Happyponies: whats trindsay?

Dinosaurninjacrazies: moving along to... DJ! what do u think of Dj/Katie?

DJBunny: I'm not sure I'd be able to survive that... all that squealing...

Dinosaurninjacrazies: yes, teh squealing shall haunt you! noah next!

GothArt: at least shes rushing this

Bookfan: what horrible person am i paired up with?

Dinosaurninjacrazies: katie!

Bookfan: *barfs*

Dinosaurninjacrazies: and me! (btw, that would never happen)

Bookfan: *barfs again*

Dinosaurninjacrazies: haha, so much barfing! sounds like fun! speaking of icky stuff, your also paired with... heather!

Bookfan: *eyes roll back into head and passes out*

Happyponies: Omg, i think we need to call a doctor!

TheNewMusician: hes only pretending, lindsay

MrSwagg: jeez... i didnt know our fans were so scary

Dinosaurninjacrazies: and that leaves our final person... cody! actually this question is for both cody and noah

LeshawnaTDI: oh boy, here we go

Dinosaurninjacrazies: what do you think of... NoCo?

MrSwagg: noco? whats that?

Bookfan: oh dear god, i might actually need to call the hospital. someone else tell him

GothArt: *sighs* i'll tell him

MrSwagg: tell me what?

GothArt: NoCo is NoahXCody. and its one of the most popular pairings in the fandom

MrSwagg: O_O WHAT

LeshawnaTDI: i thought we werent going to scar him too badly

Dinosaurninjacrazies: we arent. after all, i havent mentioned codyxduncan.

MrSwagg: WHATTTTTT

Bookfan: my same reaction when i first saw NoCo.

MrSwagg: just... why? why? it was a completely accidental kiss on the ear while we were sleeping! and we screamed after it! i mean, just... WHY?

Dinosaurninjacrazies: and now i shall leave, leaving much destruction in my wake. MWAHAHA!

Dinosaurninjacrazies **(Izzy) **logged out.

LeshawnaTDI: I really want to slap some sense into that girl

Happyponies: you guys still havent told me what trindsay is!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! And no, I'm not terrible at grammar. They're in a chatroom, they're going to use internet language.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dinosaurninjacrazies (Izzy) logged in.

CITthebest (Courtney) logged in.

SadiesBFFL (Katie) logged in.

KatiesBFFL (Sadie) logged in.

Delinquent1 (Duncan) logged in.

ILoveCake (Owen) logged in.

HeatherQueen (Heather) logged in.

Codyfan4life (Sierra) logged in.

CITthebest: I swear katie and sadie logged on at the same time

Dinosaurninjacrazies: omg, hi everyone!

ILoveCake: i was told there would be food

Codyfan4life: and i was told there would be cody! CODY WHERE ARE YOU

Dinosaurninjacrazies: i already interviewed him, silly! he isnt gonna be on

Codyfan4life: NUUUUUUUUUU

HeatherQueen: ugh, get over him already, he doesnt like you

Codyfan4life: -le gasp- how could u say that?! of course he likes me! im his BIGGEST FAN

Delinquent1: i just got here and i already want to leave

CITthebest: shut up duncan! everyone has to stay here and endure izzy's crazyness so you should just suck it up!

Delinquent1: still angry i see

CITthebest: why wouldnt i be angry?! YOU CHEATED ON ME

Dinosaurninjacrazies: guys guys, we can talk all about that later

ILoveCake: cant we all get along :(

SadiesBFFL: OMG, sadie once said that exact same thing when our classmates were fighting

KatiesBFFL: omg i remember that! that was soooooo fun

Dinosaurninjacrazies: ok guys! lets focus on whats important! OWEN AND SADIE, STAND AT ATTENTION

ILoveCake: yes sir!

Dinosaurninjacrazies: WHAT DO U THINK OF OWENXSADIE

KatiesBFFL: omg, katie accidently talks in caps all the time

Dinosaurninjacrazies: that wasnt accidental

KatiesBFFL: oh. wait, what were we talking about?

* * *

Dinosaurninjacrazies: ok, its been about 5 mins, where is owen?!

ILoveCake: getting snacks... im back now

Dinosaurninjacrazies: well thx to you we have to move on now. courtney... what is your opinion of... courtneyxgwen

CITthebest: well, number one, i like guys, and number two, I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH THAT BOYFRIEND-STEALING BITCH

Dinosaurninjacrazies: ok... ooh, this ones good! duncanxharold!

Delinquent1: WHAT, you gotta be kidding me!

HeatherQueen: what kind of sick website are you on, izzy?!

Dinosaurninjacrazies: HAHA DXH ISH BEST PAIRING

CITthebest: ok, i would really like to know why izzy is such a whackjob

KatiesBFFL: ooh, that reminds me of this one time that this crazy homeless lady started begging katie and i for money

SadiesBFFL: omg, like, that was so scary!

Delinquent1: somebody save me from this torture

Dinosaurninjacrazies: ooh, i just found sierra x alejandro

Codyfan4life: um, ok that would never happen. i seriously dont know what everybody sees in him. hes not even close to being as hot as cody!

CITthebest: correction: there are two whackjobs here

HeatherQueen: tell me about it

Dinosaurninjacrazies: guys i found heatherXezekiel!

HeatherQueen: kill me now.

CITthebest: i can arrange that

HeatherQueen: im sure you could try

Delinquent1: ugh! thats it, im out of here

Delinquent1 (Duncan) logged off.

HeatherQueen: he has a point, theres nothing keeping us here

HeatherQueen (Heather) logged off.

ILoveCake: aw, everyones leaving

Dinosaurninjacrazies: guys! i havent even mentioned sadieXkatie yet!

SadiesBFFL: 0_0

KatiesBFFL: O_O

SadiesBFFL: we're just friends, i swear!

Dinosaurninjacrazies: oh wait, what about courtneyXtrent!

CITthebest (Courtney) logged off.

ILoveCake: but i was having so much fun

Codyfan4life: me too! despite lack of cody

Dinosaurninjacrazies: ooh, wait! i can still do katie! what do u think of katieXnoah!

SadiesBFFL: i think we should leave now

SadiesBFFL (Katie) logged off.

KatiesBFFL (Sadie) logged off.

Dinosaurninjacrazies: FINE DEN *drops smoke bomb* MUAHAHA

Codyfan4life: oh izzy u make me lol!

Dinosaurninjacrazies (Izzy) logged off.

ILoveCake: so... um, sierra... hows life?

* * *

**Haha, kind of an awkward situation there. Thanks to everybody who left positive reviews - this is my first story, so I was kind of nervous about putting it up. You all get cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3

Codyfan4life (Sierra) logged on.

NumberoneAthlete (Tyler) logged on.

AlejandrotheMagnificent (Alejandro) logged on.

IronWoman (Eva) logged on.

PartyMan123 (Geoff) logged on.

SurferChick123 (Bridgette) logged on.

MadSkillz (Harold) logged on.

HeatherQueen (Heather) logged on.

HeatherQueen: why am i on here again?!

Codyfan4life: bcause u left last time!

HeatherQueen: duncan and courtney left too!

SurferChick123: wait, isnt izzy supposed to be in charge of this?

Codyfan4life: she had a, um, accident... so im taking over for her

NumberoneAthlete: guys, i can do a handstand!

IronWoman: let me guess, it involves falling on your face

MadSkillz: i can do one too!

Codyfan4life: izzy wrote down a bunch of pairings for me. hehe, the first one's alejandroXheather!

AlejandrotheMagnificent: NO NO NO NO NO

HeatherQueen: WE ARE NOT DATING

AlejandrotheMagnificent: IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN

HeatherQueen: THAT KISS WAS STRATEGY! ONLY!

PartyMan123: guys, lets all chill out

Codyfan4life: next is bridgetteXezekiel and bridgetteXharold

PartyMan123: WHAT KIND OF SICK FREAKING PERSON CAME UP WITH THAT

IronWoman: so much for chilling out

MadSkillz: me and bridgette?!

SurferChick123: geoff, you know i would never go out with them!

MadSkillz: gee, thanks

Codyfan4life: omg lol! alenoah aleduncan alecody and aleharold

MadSkillz: WHAT?!

AlejandrotheMagnificent: (I don't know Spanish, so I can't put what he says here, but he curses in Spanish)

Codyfan4life: lol, u have the best pairings, eva

IronWoman: i swear, if they put me with noah...

Codyfan4life: um, ya, they did. also with cody, tyler, and hehe, izzy

IronWoman: i'm gonna personally murder everyone who likes those!

SurferChick123: o_o

Dinosaurninjacrazies (Izzy) logged on.

Codyfan4life: izzy, what are u doing here!

Dinosaurninjacrazies: coming to take mah job back! *throws cat at sierra*

Codyfan4life: *throws taco at izzy*

Dinosaurninjacrazies: *eats taco* *throws chuck norris at sierra*

Codyfan4life: *throws cody at izzy*

Dinosaurninjacrazies: *throws jesus at sierra*

HeatherQueen: what the hell am i witnessing

Dinosaurninjacrazies: oh btw, has geoff seen your boobies yet bridgette?

SurferChick123: what! im not telling you that!

Dinosaurninjacrazies: what about u, alejandro? seen any heather boobs?

HeatherQueen: WE ARE NOT DATING

Dinosaurninjacrazies: have any guys seen ur boobs, eva?

*At this point, they are all disconnected due to Eva destroying the Internet*

* * *

**Lol, this is my favorite chapter so far! In the next one the TDROTI cast will be interviewed... mwahaha...**


	4. Chapter 4

Codyfan4life (Sierra) logged in.

Dinosaurninjacrazies (Izzy) logged in.

WaffleMan (Mike) logged in.

Iamawesome (Staci) logged in.

Ginger647 (Scott) logged in.

BrickCadet (Brick) logged in.

Zoey119 (Zoey) logged in.

NatureLover (Dawn) logged in.

BetterThanBrick (Jo) logged in.

SilentB (B) logged in.

Snookigirl (Anne Maria) logged in.

VideoGameMaster (Sam) logged in

ShaLightning (Lightning) logged in.

FutureSuperstar (Dakota) logged in.

BrickCadet: really, jo?! thats your username?!

BetterThanBrick: its the truth

Codyfan4life: omg, ive never talked to the tdroti cast before!

Snookigirl: whys the crazy stalker girl here?

Dinosaurninjacrazies: we were at a stalemate in our nyan cat battle, so we agreed we could both interview you guys

Ginger647: what the heck is a nyan cat battle

Codyfan4life: its when 2 people see how long they can sing the nyan cat song, and whoever sings it longer wins

FutureSuperstar: that sounds really lame

VideoGameMaster: hi dakota :3

FutureSuperstar: hi sam 3

Zoey119: dakota, are u still mutated?

FutureSuperstar: no, i had a lot of surgery and whatever, and im back to normal

VideoGameMaster: aw, i liked it when u were dakotazoid

Dinosaurninjacrazies: yeah, u were super cool!

Zoey119: wait, where's cameron?

WaffleMan: ya, isnt everyone supposed to be here?

NatureLover: he's not on because he is terrified of izzy. I can sense his feelings.

Ginger647: ok, who else thinks she's creepy?

NatureLover: Scott, your rudeness is because your parents were always very strict and never showed affection.

Snookigirl: o_o

BetterThanBrick: ...

FutureSuperstar: O-O

ShaLightning: sha-what?

Codyfan4life: this is the perfect time to introduce our 1st couple... the very popular ScottXDawn!

NatureLover: I would never dare date someone with such an impure aura.

Ginger647: and dawns way too creepy!

Codyfan4life: hehee, i love dott!

Dinosaurninjacrazies: pfft. brickxscott is way better.

Codyfan4life: no way. brick belongs with jo.

BetterThanBrick: eewww! no way!

BrickCadet: i thought jo liked lightning.

BetterThanBrick: EEEEEWW

ShaLightning: sha-scuse me?

Cameron Meyers (Cameron) logged in.

Snookigirl: ur not supposed to make ur username ur real name, idiot

Cameron Meyers: how should I know that?

Iamawesome: did you know that my great-great-uncle created chatrooms? before that, people had to talk to each other in real life.

WaffleMan: thats great, staci...

Zoey119: can we get on with this?

Dinosaurninjacrazies: haha, scottXzoey!

Zoey119: OMG NO

Codyfan4life: what about anne mariaXcameron?

Snookigirl: excuse me?!

Cameron Meyers: um, what

Dinosaurninjacrazies: lol, dakotaXlightning!

Codyfan4life: oh ya? i found brickXdawn!

BrickCadet: me with dawn?

Dinosaurninjacrazies: samXanne maria!

VideoGameMaster: i think theyre making these up

Codyfan4life: cameronXdawn!

Dinosaurninjacrazies: noahXdawn!

Codyfan4life: MIKEXIZZY!

Dinosaurninjacrazies: WHATT

WaffleMan: EXCUSE ME

BrickCadet: umm...

Cameron Meyers: DONT KILL ME IZZY

*Nyan cat destroys the Earth*

~Le End~


	5. Chapter 5

Dinosaurninjacrazies (Izzy) logged on.

Codyfan4life (Sierra) logged on.

Blainerific (Blaineley) logged on.

MasterChef (Chef) logged on.

TheGreatMagnificentChris (Chris) logged on.

Codyfan4life: elloooooo, every1!

MasterChef: chris, why did we agree to this?

TheGreatMagnificentChris: no idea

Dinosaurninjcrazies: lets start with blaineley, shall we? MUAHAHA

Blainerific: oh, plz. how bad can it be?

Codyfan4life: trust me, it is vare vare bad

MasterChef: i've seen it myself. it's bad.

Dinosaurninjacrazies: jebus, there are practically no blaineley shippings

Dinosaurninjacrazies: oh wait, chris X blaineley

TheGreatMagnificentChris: barf, barf

Blainerific: gross, but i was kinda expecting that one

Dinosaurninjacrazies: were u expecting... chef X blaineley?

Blainerific: god, thats disgusting. but frankly, i'm not surprised. i knew the tdi fans would be sick little freaks.

MasterChef: true dat

Dinosaurninjacrazies: hmm... i need to surprise u...

Codyfan4life: OMG! LOLOLOL

Dinosaurninjacrazies: wha wha wha?

Codyfan4life: izzy X blaineley! omg, this is priceless!

Blainerific: WHAT? EWW, NOOOO

Dinosaurninjacrazie: MWAHAHAHAHA! WE DID SURPRISE U!

Blainerific: u r a freak

Dinosaurninjacrazies: who said i wasnt? lookie here, lindsay X chris

TheGreatMagnificentChris: well, she is pretty hot...

Codyfan4life: chris! dont be a pedo!

TheGreatMagnificentChris: what? she IS

Dinosaurninjacrazies: lol, i found courtney X chris too

TheGreatMagnificentChris: ok, before this goes too far, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND

Dinosaurninjacrazies: great. will u tell me about ur breakup?

MasterChef: oooh, burn!

TheGreatMagnificentChris: shuddup!

Codyfan4life: sheesh, chef, there r srsly no pairings for u. i cant find ANY

Dinosaurninjacrazies: lawl, forever alone

MasterChef: i've had girlfriends!

Dinosaurninjacrazies: uh huh, sure

Blainerific: nobody in their right mind would date chef

MasterChef: if this was a chat in real life, ur face would be broken...

Dinosaurninjacrazies: on that note, let's finish up! SAY GOOD BYE, GUYS

Codyfan4life: BYEAS

TheGreatMagnificentChris: ... bye?

Blainerific: what if i dont want to say bye?

MasterChef: *punches everyone*

LE FABULOUS END


End file.
